A frame device for a profiled sail device is known from WO 2012/168048 A1, the frame device including multiple frame elements which are adjustable in relation to each other, at least one frame element having a first profile contour which is assigned to one sail area and a second profile contour which is assigned to another sail area, the frame device having a profile contour which includes at least one profile contour section formed with the aid of a profile contour of the at least one frame element, and the frame device being adjustable between a first operating position and a second operating position, in which in the first operating position the first profile contour of the at least one frame element forms at least one profile contour section of the frame device for the first sail area or for the second sail area, and the second profile contour of the at least one frame element does not form a profile contour section of the frame device for the sail area, and in the second operating position the first profile contour of the at least one frame element does not form a profile contour section of the frame device for the sail area and the second profile contour of the at least one frame element forms at least one profile contour section of the frame device for the respective other sail area.
From EP 511 050 A1 a device is known, made up of at least one aerodynamically shaped element, of which at least a portion or a zone is foldable, for propulsion and/or for lift under the action of the wind directed thereon, including two surfaces, one each for the pressure (windward) side and for the suction (leeward) side, in which at least one slot is provided to conduct the air flow tangentially to the aforementioned element, the aforementioned slot and the aforementioned control elements of the aforementioned air flow impacting the position and the geometry of at least a portion and/or a zone of the aforementioned element with respect to the geometry and the opening/closure with the aid of devices, and the aforementioned device moreover including means which regulate the geometry of the aforementioned element, at least the shape and depth of the curvature.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,203 A a batten structure for a flow profile is known for use in combination with similar batten structures, the batten structures being held in a spaced relation inside a wing sail, the batten structure including: a beam including a front section having holders for the slidable engagement with a carrier, such as a mast, and a rear section fixedly connected to the front section, a nose part which is pivotably connected to the front end of the beam with the aid of pivot means, in front of the holders, the nose part including side areas which are configured to provide a front end section of a hydrofoil, two flexible elongated batten parts, which each extend rearwardly from opposite sides of the nose part outside the beam, the batten parts being rigidly connected at front ends to the nose part and providing extensions of the side areas and being slidably connected to each other at rear ends rearwardly of the rear end of the beam, and an elongated spreader means having mutually opposing ends, connected to the batten parts, to connect the parts to each other and provide a mobility relative to the beam, the arrangement of the spreader means, beam, nose part and batten parts being such that a sail pressure acting on a windwardly directed batten part is able to flex a central part of this batten part against the beam between the nose part and the rear end of the beam in order to pivot the nose part against the windwardly directed side, while the other batten part is held away from the beam and is held in a convex shape by the spreader means and by the pivoting of the nose part, these shapes of the batten parts, together with the nose part, forming a section of the wing sail which is divided into chambers.